Moon the Undaunted's Town Hall Trouble
by CJ2018
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This svtfoe story features explicit descriptions of omorashi/pee desperation. If that's not your thing, click off now. Otherwise, constructive feedback is much appreciated! It's been a year since Moon's defeat of the immortal lizard Toffee. Now, during this time of peace and boring queenly duties, Moon the Undaunted faces her most daunting challenge yet...


_Ugh!_ The young queen Moon whined internally as she sat on her throne. Enduring yet another long and grueling town hall session. It had been over a year since she had been crowned queen and defeated Toffee, yet she still found this activity of listening to her citizens argue amongst each other and complain about trivial things to her tedious and unnecessary. It had been an hour so far, and the line was only slightly less than halfway depleted! _Why can't these people simply solve their problems on their own? It's not like their queen needs to hand every bit of information in their lives to them!_ She complained to herself once again. Of course, she would never dream of saying any of this out loud. She was Moon the undaunted! An emotionally unshakable queen who always kept a level head, even in the most _irritating_ of conditions. Through all this, she sat on her throne with perfect posture, listening attentively to what her citizens had to say.

"His little 'accident' ruined 5% of our total farmland and therefore 5% of our possible income for the year, I demand reparations!" A large, middle aged woman bellowed as she accusingly pointed her finger at a man across the large throne room.

"It was an accident! My house got loose during a fence repair and ran over some of her farmland by mistake! I'd never do that on purpose!" The elderly man being accused rebutted.

"Oh don't you give me that! You've always been jealous of how big our corn harvest is every year, you let your horse loose as a show of that jealousy! I demand he pay us back for

"Be silent, both of you, only I may pass down punishments." Moon called out with her raised queen-like voice. "Now, Mr. Thorium, I understand that what happened was most likely an accident. However, that being said, it still happened, and it was still the fault of one of _your_ horses, correct?"

"That is correct, your majesty." The man now known as Mr. Thorium replied.

"See?! He admitted to it! He needs to be punished!" The large woman yelled.

"I'm getting to that, interrupt with you yelling again however, and I will immediately drop the charges against this man." Moon replied coldly. The woman said nothing more.

"Now, I have a fair compromise for you both." Moon began. "Mr Thorium, I hereby propose that you pay Mrs. Halgrim back for the damages your horse caused, to the tune of 5% of _your_ estimated yearly crop harvest. That way, there is still a sense of justice, but you don't pay her back with more of your total corn than she lost, does that sound fair?"

"Yes your majesty, thank you!" Mr. Thorium replied graciously.

"Hmph, I guess!" Mrs. Halgrim said sassily as she crossed her arms and looked away from the accused man.

"Excellent, I bid you both farewell. Moon responded. While the two farmers walked out of the throne room and the next townsfolk in line were ushered in, Moon took the time to notice that a minor problem that had begun brewing inside her thirty minutes ago was now threatening to graduate to a moderate one. Due to the sheer amount of speaking required for these meetings, Moon always prepared by drinking plenty of water beforehand to help keep her throat workable. However, this sometimes presented some _unwanted_ side effects. The water she drank had begun to work its way through her, first making itself known no less than thirty minutes ago in the form of an ever so slight discomfort. Moon had had to deal with this problem before. After all, she prepared for every town hall in the same way. However, she feared this occasion would be especially unpleasant. The aforementioned slight feelings of discomfort has presented themselves earlier than usual, and this town hall was one of the longest of the year, a very dangerous duo for even someone like Moon. Even now, the discomfort had grown. Moon's need for relief had increased considerably and still about an hour remained of the meeting. Luckily for her, she had a free schedule for the rest of the day following that, which would likely begin with an immediate trip to the washroom. Only one question remained, would she make it in time?

 _Of course you will!_ The young queen thought to herself as she continued to sit up straight and tall. _You're Moon the undaunted! A proper queen, an example to your people and the conqueror of the immortal lizard! A little bladder discomfort is but a mere inconvenience!_ Moon shook herself out of her thoughts and refused to let her resolve wary in the slightest as she prepared to greet the next two townsfolk.

Minutes passed, and through each one Moon's need for the meeting to end so she could relieve herself increased. It was at the thirty minutes remaining mark that things really got serious. This was the point where Moon had to dedicate more of her brain power than she wanted to simply to keep her legs from crossing, or her hands from flying to her groin to hold herself. As each new case was presented, time seemed to move slower and slower. Moon was passed any point she had been at in previous town halls. She fought valiantly to keep her composure, to not give off any hints of her increasing desperation to her throne room full of guards and citizens, but her filling bladder was practically screaming at her for relief. _Keep your composure!_ she demanded to herself. _No matter how desperate you become you mustn't allow the citizens to see you in such a vulnerable state, set an example for your citizens!_ She repeated to herself for the third time since the halfway mark. _Just thirty more minutes…_ a single bead of sweat began to form on her forehead.

"Your majesty, the last group of the day is ready for your addressing." A knight in full armor and a helmet announced with a salute.

"Excellent…" Moon replied with a slight waver in her voice that not even her greatest efforts could even hope to mask. "Send them in please." She requested with a hint of urgency. 25 more minutes had passed, and Moon was in a situation more dire than she ever thought possible. For the most part, even through the begs from her bladder to allow it the relief it so desired, and her ever-increasing pain and discomfort, she still managed to maintain her composure. The only outward physical change she had since the beginning of the meeting was the beads of sweat that now trailed down her head frequently, as well as her legs. Though she hadn't resorted to crossing them despite her insane, almost unquellable desire to do so, they were firmly pressed together to assist her weakening bladder muscles in holding back the flood. _Just one more, one more!_ She screamed internally. _You've made it this far, what's one more?!_

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Moon snapped out of her internal suffering and look down towards the source of the voice, it was a middle-aged man with his hands held behind his back. "I don't mean to rush you, but the wash mustn't remain unmanned for too long, lest we risk an overflow of dirty clothes."

"Oh, my apologies, of course sir Lavabo, please go on!" Moon replied anxiously, hoping her tone didn't come out like too much of a beg. _Let's hope for my sake that this is a fast fix!_ She cried internally.

"Very well your highness. I, sir Lavabo, knight of the wash, do humbly request that you arrange for the repair of drying barrel number 6." The man paused as he brought his hands out from behind his back to reveal what they were holding. "As you can see, this particular drying barrel has failed to dry clothes from its respective washing unit at all." The knight held in front of him a simple white t-shirt, presumably from drying barrel 6, it was still dripping wet.

Seeing this sight, Moon's aching bladder threatened to release its plentiful contents right then and there. She watched in complete agony as drops of water fell from the article of clothing in front of her, she could practically hear each individual droplet crash against the polished stone floor of the throne room. She was nearing her absolute limit, that is, if she wasn't there already. Her queen-like composure was holding on by a microscopic thread, she had to solve this issue, and fast. Luckily for her, there was still just enough of her focus left to hear what sir Lavabo had said. She knew this was something she could easily order the royal repair team to do after she dismissed herself and made a b-line to the nearest washroom for her much needed and overdue relief. "I'll order the royal repair team to the wash to fix drying barrel 6 at once!"

"Than you your highness, the wash is eternally grateful for you kindness." The knight of the wash returned with a bow.

"You may be excused to return to your duties now." Moon replied hastily, almost cutting off sir Lavabo's speech. The knight nodded with a gracious smile and turned to leave.

"That's the last of today's town hall requests my queen. The same knight that introduced Lavabo proclaimed.

"Oh thank goodness…" Moon replied with a sigh, more to herself than anyone else.

"What was that your majesty?"

"Oh, uh, nothing!" Moon replied anxiously. "You are free to go."

"Don't you want an escort to your roo-"

"That won't be necessary." Moon quickly insisted. "You're all dismissed."

"As you wish your majesty. The knight replied. He looked around to every other knight in the room. "You heard the queen, let's move out men!"

"Right!" The knights of the kingsguard shouted and saluted in unison. They began marching out of the front palace door.

As the knights continued to file out, the distressed and desperate Moon hopped off the throne and power-walked to the door behind it. The door that led to a long corridor that connected to her bedroom, where she could finally attain the relief that she had desired for what seemed like forever. She thrusted it open and walked inside. The second she was sure that she was out of view of anyone else, her queenly composure crumbled to pieces. She doubled over, her refined face collapsed into a painful wince, her legs immediately and severely crossed, and her hands flew to her groin to keep the dam holding back the flood from bursting open. Sweat now poured from her face. "Gotta… go…" she weakly stuttered to herself. Moon was so close to her incredible relief, but one final challenge remained, reaching her destination.

Moon grunted in pain as she began her seemingly mile-long trek to the royal bedroom. With every step she took she could feel herself losing the a small amount of the little control she had left. Her filled bladder was screaming at her to just give up now, but she bit her lower lip as she continued on.

"I hope queen Moon isn't upset that I'm coming to see her right after her town hall…" a shorter, more built young man nervously said to himself as he walked down the hallway towards the royal throne room. "I was going to wait until later today but-" he stopped mid-sentence as he rounded a corner and spotted a young lady dressed in a grey armored dress, ferociously sweating doubled over in pain. Upon further inspection, the man realized that the young lady was none other than… "Queen Moon!" He shouted in surprise as he rushed to her side and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Are you alright?!"

Moon slowly looked up to meet the man's concerned gaze. "R-River…" she quietly stuttered as her body trembled. "P-please, help me…" she didn't care about River knowing about her distress anyone, she had to go, worse than she could even imagine. Plus, even if she wanted to, she couldn't possibly mask her desperation even if she wanted to.

"What's the matter?!" River began as he frantically started to look Moon up and down for any signs of injury. "Are you hurt, bleeding, do you need a doctor?!" River's frantic search for injuries came to a halt when he saw Moon's legs severely crossed below her dress, his cheeks lit up red in embarrassment. "Oh… you have to… go?"

"I- I can't take it any longer…" Moon said in an extremely vulnerable and defeated tone. "Please, help me…"

"Oh…" River said, still trying to shake off his embarrassment. "Uh, what should I do?!"

"You have to carry me, please!" Moon begged. "To the washroom, I'm begging you!"

"You've got it Moon, I won't let you down!" River announced proudly with a salute. In a flash, he scooped up Moon and began down the hallway with her in his arms. He made sure to be careful to give the ride as little bumps as possible, while still going quickly. Even with River's efforts to be careful Moon could feel the last of her control slipping away. The internal dam holding back her bladder's flood was beginning to crack and leak. She moaned in agony as small spurts escaped into her underwear. Every stride that passed was one that she thought for sure would bring her over the edge. River noticed Moon's extreme pain. "Hold on Moon, we're almost there!"

"Hurry!" Moon cried as her hand's grip on her crotch tightened even more.

It only took seconds more before River arrived at the door to the royal bedroom. He threw it open and rushed inside, the beyond desperate Moon still fidgeting in his arms. "Uh, where should I put you?!" He stammered in a panic.

Moon gasped as the hardest bladder spasm yet echoed throughout her entire body. She wasn't going to like admitting this, but she knew what had to be done. "I- I can't hold it for even another ten seconds…" She began with her cheeks growing red. "You- you have to take me into the washroom yourself…"

River turned as red as a tomato. "Huh?! I can't do that, that's… that's crazy! That's so improper for-"

"I'm begging you, please!" Moon cried. "I can't take it anymore!"

"I... I… okay!" River replied with a level of uncertainty. He knew he had to be as careful as possible. He walked over to the washroom door and pushed it open. He briefly looked around before spotting his final destination, the toilet.

Moon's eyes lit up. Never in her life had a porcelain throne looked so beautiful and inviting. This bliss, however, was short lived. As as soon as she laid eyes on it, her bladder delivered one final painful message to her, waves of pain unlike any other shot through her body, it took every ounce of strength she had left to keep the flood waters at bay for ever a few seconds longer. She grunted and gritted her teeth. "River, please, do it!" Moon shouted.

River saw and heard Moon's intense distress. In one swift motion, he buried his feelings of embarrassment and insecurity and rushed to the toilet, placing Moon down directly in front of it. He then swiftly sprinted out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Moon was now standing right in front of the object of relief. The only task left was to remove her underwear and sit down. Even this would prove to be a daunting task, as she knew the second that she removed her hands and uncrossed her legs the floodgates would surely open up. She had to move as quickly as possible. Gathering her strength one last time, Moon's hands shot away from her crotch and grabbed the edges of her dress. She swiftly hiked it up and turned around to sit down on the throne. With her dress out of the way, her hands flew to the edges of her underwear, and she uncrossed her legs, the final barrier between her bladder's ocean of contents and the outside world. In one final exhausting motion, Moon's light-blue underwear was forced down to her knees, and she practically collapsed onto the toilet.

What Moon felt next was indescribable. The second she sat down on the toilet, her aching, screaming bladder was finally able to let go. The dam burst, releasing a mighty torrent of clear urine into the awaiting waters below. Moon's eyes widened as she was overcome by the feelings caused by her bladder finally emptying. She had never felt so amazing and relieved in her entire life. "Haaaaaaahhhhhh…" her intense sighs of relief drowned out even the sound of the intense stream of urine crashing into the toilet bowl. "Finally… feels… sooo… goooooood!" She moaned to herself as she threw her head back and allowed herself to become lost in the complete bliss of sweet release. "At long last… what a relief!" Her moans and sighs of relief continued on for what felt like an eternity to her as her torrent continued going strong. "Thank you River…" she moaned to herself as her stream began to slow before finally trickling to a stop. Even with the stream finishing, Moon still sat there for a moment, reveling in the pure ecstasy she felt from the relief she had just experience. "Thanks goodness I was able to make it…" she said in between her relaxed pants.

Moon took a few more moments to catch her breath before standing up and cleaning herself off. She returned her clothing to normal and proceeded to stride to the washroom door. Once again bearing her classic "undaunted" look, Moon pulled the door open and stride out of the washroom feeling completely refreshed. "Now, there's only one thing left to do…" she said to herself flatly. Suddenly, her cheeks lit up bright red and sweat poured from her face in extreme embarrassment. "I have to go find River and apologize…"


End file.
